luminousarcfandomcom-20200213-history
Marvelous Interactive Inc.
Marvelous Entertainment Inc. (株式会社マーベラスエンターテイメント, Kabushiki-gaisha Māberasu Entāteimento?) (MMV) is a multinational corporation that produces video games. The company was founded on June 25, 1997 and is headquartered in Shibuya, Tokyo. Marvelous Entertainment is most widely known for its involvement in the Harvest Moon series. Local Operations Locally Marvelous Entertainment is involved in a number of forms of entertainment, this includes the production of anime and music done by two MMV subsidiaries Artland and Delfi Sound. Artland is an animation studio that has produced a number of popular anime series including the award-winning Mushishi and the hit shōnen Katekyō Hitman Reborn!. Delfi Sound is a recording studio that has been involved in the production of a number of albums, radio dramas, and soundtracks since its establishment in 2005. MMV has also produced a number of live television series, movies, and musical theatre productions like the highly popular Prince of Tennis musical, Tenimyu. World Wide Expansion Rising Star Games In 2004 MMV revealed plans to expand its "digital contents" business by publishing games outside of Japan and established Rising Star Games in Europe, a venture with Nintendo distributor Bergsala. MMV decided to gain a foothold on the European market first because most Japanese publishers have not really focused on it. About a year later, Rising Star Games and Atari teamed up to start releasing games for the Nintendo DS and PSP and have since experienced great success in Europe. As of March 31 2008, Harvest Moon DS has managed to sell over 300,000 copies and ship over 500,000 copies across the continent. Rising Star Games has also released over 30 games in Europe, including Luminous Arc and Luminous Arc 2: Will. Marvelous Entertainment USA (MMV USA) In May 2005 MMV established Marvelous Entertainment USA (MMV USA), but it was not until 2007 in an interview with Yasuhiro Wada that he revealed MMV was searching for a distribution partner to launch the branch, just as it did with Rising Star Games in Europe. MMV consulted with numerous corporations for 2 years before finalizing a deal. On May 9, 2008, MMV announced that it will be partnering up with XSEED Games to co-publish games in North America. In a follow up interview with Yasuhiro Wada, he revealed localizing MMV titles will be pivotal, but there are plans to publish titles from other companies as well. MMV has titles in development for all platforms, but there is a focus on Wii and DS and upcoming announcements will reflect that accordingly. MMV USA is being headed solely by Takeshi Inoue, plans are to expand over the next 3-5 years to 10 people. Marvelous Entertainment Games Game Boy Advance Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town - 04 April 2003 Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town - 12 December 2003 CIMA: The Enemy - 10 October 2005 Legend of the River King 3 & 4 - 10 October 2005 \ Nintendo DS Harvest Moon DS - 03 March 2005 Space Invaders Revolution - 07 July 2005 Lunar: Dragon Song - 08 August 2005 Urusei Yatsura: Endless Summer - 10 October 2005 Bubble Bobble Revolution - 12 December 2005 Harvest Moon DS Cute - 12 December 2005 Ys Strategy - 03 March 2006 Contact - 03 March 2006 Rainbow Islands Revolution - 04 April 2006 SBK: Snowboard Kids - 04 April 2006 Rune Factory: A Fantasy Harvest Moon - 08 August 2006 Negima!?: Chou Mahora Taisen Kattoiin, Keiyaku Shikkou Dechai masuu - 10 October 2006 Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness - 02 February 2007 New Zealand Story Revolution - 02 February 2007 Luminous Arc - 02 February 2007 Negima!?: Chou Mahora Taisen Chuu - 03 March 2007 River King: Mystic Valley - 06 June 2007 Rune Factory 2: A Fantasy Harvest Moon - 01 January 2008 Flower, Sun and Rain: Unending Paradise - 03 March 2008 Bomberman Story DS - 03 March 2008 Bomberman Land Touch! 2 - 03 March 2008 Lux-Pain - 03 March 2008 Dungeon Explorer: Warriors of Ancient Arts - 04 April 2008 Luminous Arc 2: Will - 05 May 2008 Eco Creatures: Save the Forest - 05 May 2008 Steal Princess - 07 July 2008 LOL 02008-08 August 2008 skip EU Dungeon Maker - 09 September 2008 Avalon Code - TBA PostPet DS - TBA 2009 Nintendo GameCube Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life - 09 September 2003 Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life - 08 August 2004 Harvest Moon: Magical Melody - 03 March 2005 Harvest Moon: Magical Melody - 11 November 2005 PlayStation 2 Fish Eyes 3 - 06 June 2003 Rhapsody of Zephyr - 01 January 2004 GUNSLINGER　GIRL　vol.1 - 04 April 2004 UFC: Sudden Impact - 04 April 2004 GUNSLINGER　GIRL　vol.2 - 06 June 2004 XIII - 08 August 2004 GUNSLINGER　GIRL　vol.3 - 08 August 2004 Broken Sword: The Sleeping Dragon - 09 September 2004 The Great Escape - 10 October 2004 Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition - 11 November 2004 River King: A Wonderful Journey - 01 January 2005 Tian Xing: Swords of Destiny - 02 February 2005 Make Your Dream Home 2! Takumi - 02 February 2005 Gakkou wo Tsukurou Happy Days!! - 03 March 2005 BECK: The Game - 03 March 2005 Futakoi Alternative: Koi to Shoujo to Machinegun - 06 June 2005 Mai-HiME: Unmei no Keitouju - 06 June 2005 School Rumble Neru Musume ha Sodatsu. - 07 July 2005 Make Your Dream Home 2! Kantan Sekkei!! - 02 February 2006 Dessert Love Sweet Plus - 02 February 2006 Kashimashi ~Girl Meets Girl~ Hajimete no Natsu Monogatari - 03 March 2006 School Rumble Ni-Gakki - 07 July 2006 Cluster Edge: The Pass you Hold to the Future - 09 September 2006 Princess Princess - 10 October 2006 Ah! My Goddess! - 02 February 2007 Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight! Kira Kira ☆ Happy Festa! - 03 March 2007 Innocent Life: A Futuristic Harvest Moon - 03 March 2007 Binchō-tan - 04 April 2007 Simoun Ibara Sensō ~Fūin no Ri Mājon~ - 06 June 2007 Baroque - 08 August 2008 PlayStation 3 Rainy Woods - TBA PlayStation Portable AI Igo - 12 December 2004 AI Mahjong - 12 December 2004 AI Shogi - 01 January 2005 Space Invaders: Galaxy Beat - 09 September 2005 Harvest Moon: Boy & Girl - 11 November 2005 Innocent Life: A Futuristic Harvest Moon - 04 April 2006 Bubble Bobble Evolution - 07 July 2006 Valhalla Knights - 08 August 2006 Pilot Academy - 09 September 2006 Fish Eyes Portable - 09 September 2006 Rainbow Islands Evolution - 02 February 2007 Bomberman Land - 03 March 2008 Umihara Kawase Portable - 03 March 2008 Dungeon Explorer: Warriors of Ancient Arts - 03 March 2008 Valhalla Knights 2 - 05 May 2008 R-Type Command - 09 September 2008 Hero for 30sec - TBA 2009 Harvest Moon: Sugar Village - TBA 2009 Wii Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility - 06 June 2007 Mahō Sensei Negima!? Neo-Pactio Fight!! - 06 June 2007 No More Heroes - 12 December 2007 Shonen Jump: REBORN! Dream Hyper Battle - 01 January 2008 Harvest Moon: Magical Melody - 03 March 2008 Bomberman Land - 03 March 2008 Super Swing Golf - 08 August 2008 Baroque - 08 August 2008 Little King's Story - TBA Rune Factory Frontier - TBA Oboro Muramasa Yōtōden - TBA Arc Rise Fantasia - TBA Valhalla Knights: Eldar Saga - TBA No More Heroes: Desperate Struggle - TBA X-Box 360 Rainy Woods - TBA Category:Luminous Arc Series